primevalinformation101fandomcom-20200216-history
Raptor
Episode 2.6 Episode 2.7 Primeval Evolved Intro Episode 3.1 Episode 3.4 Episode 3.10 Episode 4.1 Episode 4.3 Episode 4.6 Episode 4.7 Episode 5.3 Watch YouTube Game The New World Fear of Flying }} A type of Raptor theropod dinosaur that appears frequently in Primeval. ''In Primeval Episode 2.1 When an anomaly opens in a shopping mall, a bowling ball goes through and a Raptor investigates it. Then a family of a male, female, and baby raptor go through the anomaly, killing one security guard in the lockers, and another somewhere else in the Shopping Mall. When checking security feed of the cameras, the team find the creature and identify it, only for it to attack and disable the camera. When Connor goes to get a slushy, a Raptor knocks over some skittles and eats some, before letting out a hiss that Abby hears. Connor slowly backs up, making the Raptor notice him, and it chases him, knocking down stuff in the way, and Connor throws his slushy at it, but does nothing. He slides under the closing shutter and avoids becoming breakfast for the Raptor. It bangs on the shutter but then goes away. Later, the Raptor is encountered by Stephen and Cutter in a lazertag game centre, and it attacks Stephen, but when Cutter tries to shoot it, the gun jams, and the Raptor gives up, running away. Abby and Connor deal with a baby raptor that mortally wounded the cleaner, and after Connor accidentally shot Abby, he tranqualized the raptor. Stephen and Cutter deal with the female Raptor knocking over some close, and Stephen puts it to sleep. It then is rapped in a blanket as Stephen and Cutter sat, looking in awe of it. Then, the male went towards Abby, but never came to her. The team put the baby Raptor out to look for the male, and it eats the baby, and takes two doses of tranqualizer, but it still runs amok. After a chase around the car park and in the mall, they tranqualize the raptor and start dragging them into the anomaly. They wake up and chase them, but Stephen is attacked, and barely makes it, as the anomaly closes and the Raptors head is cut off. Shadow of the Jaguar When Jenny recaps the previous three episodes of Series 2, she mentions Velociraptor, referencing to the Shopping Mall incident. Episode 2.6/Episode 2.7 Leek captures three '''Raptors' for his Creature Prison. When Connor's virus hits Leek's system, the creatures go loose, which includes the raptors. While escaping its cage, it is seen snapping at an Arthropleura. Cutter encounters it, but the Raptor ignores Cutter and goes around the prison. They continued to go around the prison until the food bell was called in, bringing in all the creatures. One of the Raptors came to Helen and bit her on the boot, but Stephen shot it. Then, when Stephen is locked into the room with the creatures, all the Raptors and everything else attacked him, tearing him to pieces. After that, it would have fought the other creatures until they all died. It is unknown what creatures it killed, or how many, but we can theorize what it could kill. The Mer Creatures are fragile, so they seem the easiest to kill. Smilodon doesn't seem to be very fragile, but with enough wounds, they would eventually kill the Smilodon. Arthropleura also seems like an easy meal, especially when there are two Raptors. The Future Predators may seem too difficult, but it is possible it could kill it. Anything else would be very hard to kill. Episode 3.10 While in the Cretaceous, Danny, Connor and Abby encounter a pack of three juvenile Raptors eating a fourth Raptor. But the Raptors notice group and chase, them sometimes falling, but then getting back up. Just before the Raptors could get Abby, the others climbed up a tree and grabbed her. They leapt at the tree, biting onto the tree and falling down. Then, the team dropped a stun grenade and knocked out all the Raptors. When Danny goes through an anomaly following Helen, an adult male Raptor follows him too. In the Cretaceous, one of the Raptors wakes up and is about to kill Abby, but Connor throws a rock at it and knocks it back out with a stick. They leave before any other Raptors wake up. In the Pliocene. Helen is stalked by the Raptor and the Raptor attacks Helen, killing her and itself as they both fall off the cliff. Episode 4.1 While Abby and Connor are in the Cretaceous, a raptor encounters them, and when Abby drops the pack, the raptor goes through it, taking the blanket to build its bower (nest), using random things to build it to attract a mate, including Helen's anomaly device, and Connor's gloves. It then is attracted by Abby's blanket towards the Spinosaurus when it blocks Abby and Connor's path to the anomaly. It fights the Spinosaurus, and despite putting up a good fight, it is killed by the Spinosaurus. Episode 5.3 In Victorian London, an anomaly to the Cretaceous opens, letting a single Dromaeosaurus through. It reeks havoc, killing three people. An anomaly opens to an art gallery, letting the Raptor through. It encounters Becker and feels threatened by him. (Maybe because it thought he was the alpha male of his 'pack') It chases Becker and he barely dodges the raptor as it leaps back through the anomaly. After the team realise their mistake, Matt goes through the anomaly. There it kills a Screaming Person. Matt finds it feeding on the person, but Emily gets into the way and the raptor runs away. It then attacks Emily's stagecoach, killing The Driver, and Mr. Webster. It sees the horse as a potential food source, but before it can attack it, the horse escapes. Emily witnesses the raptor standing over one of its victims and it runs away. Emily and Matt go to its lair, and it attacks Emily, but Matt grabs a whip and whips it. It leaps at Matt, but Emily EMDs it with Matt's EMD. They throw the raptor back into the anomaly, back tot he Art Gallery. When Henry holds Matt at gunpoint, the motion detectors go off and the raptor wakes up and the noise, and kills Henry, before Becker EMDs it. It is presumably brought back into the present and placed in the Menagerie or the Creature Prison. Episode 5.4 When future beetles invade the ARC, and Connor explains the idea of using a gamma ray burst to kill the beetles, Abby says that all the menagerie creatures including the Columbian Mammoth, Diictodon, Dracorex, possibly the Silurian Scorpion captured by Stephen in Episode 2.7, and possibly the Raptor from Episode 5.3 would be safe from the burst when it occured. ''Watch YouTube Game In the Watch YouTube Game, Raptors appear, along with Kaprosuchus and Future Predators. It takes one hit to kill a Raptor. Trivia *This is the first Raptor to appear in Primeval. *This is the first Dinosaur to appear in Primeval. *This is the creature that caused the second most amount of deaths in all of Primeval. The other creatures being Tyrannosaurus Rex, Future Bird, and Thylacosmilus. *This is the third most recurring creature in Primeval. It appeared in 5 Episodes to date (Episode 2.1, Episode 2.6, Episode 2.7, Episode 3.10, Episode 4.1 and Episode 5.3) and ''The Lost Island. *This is the second instance where a creatures offspring have been shown. The first was the Future Predator, and the third was Velociraptors. *This is the only dinosaur made into a Primeval action figure. *This is one of the only dinosaurs to appear in more than one Series. The second is the Dracorex which appeared in Series 3 and Series 4. The Raptor has appeared in Series 2, Series 3, Series 4, Series 5 and possibly Series 6. *The scientists discovered some dromaeosaur teeth from Africa, so the Spino vs Raptor scene from the Series 4 wasn't impossible. Gallery Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.53.15 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.55.30 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.55.37 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.57.14 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.56.24 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.57.46 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.57.56 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.59.08 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.59.16 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.59.26 AM 1.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.06.01 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.06.52 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.08.51 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.09.25 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.14.10 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.14.32 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.28.54 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.29.28 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.29.38 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.29.57 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.30.14 AM 1.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.30.30 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.46.08 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.47.20 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.47.28 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.47.41 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.48.11 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.49.30 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.49.51 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 3.49.59 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.01.01 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.03.30 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.03.34 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.05.13 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.07.09 AM 1.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.07.28 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.08.13 AM 1.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.09.11 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.35.59 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.40.26 AM 1.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.40.33 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.41.06 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.43.57 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.44.59 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.45.32 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.45.48 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.45.50 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.46.18 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.46.38 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.46.49 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.49.31 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.27.07 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.27.38 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.33.24 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.36.15 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.36.33 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.39.02 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.39.39 AM 1.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.39.47 AM 1.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.41.19 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.42.17 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.43.20 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.43.46 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.45.23 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 4.45.31 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-23 at 11.57.38 AM.png|The Raptors in the Watch YouTube Game. Screen shot 2011-08-23 at 10.34.56 PM.png|The Raptor in the Day 16 Video of one of the trailers of Series 5. Raptor flashback.png|Series 4 Raptor flashback of it killing Helen. Promotional Images 659px-129.jpg 659px-139.jpg 670px-138.jpg Raptors_promo.jpg 830px-Rex&Raptor.JPG.jpeg Primeval_Series_6_Promo.jpg|The Dromaeosaurus in a Series 6 Promotional Image. Article-0-0C1EDFFC00000578-996_468x277.jpg|On the right, you can see a small Dromaeosaur with red eyes. PossiblySeries5-4.png|Some Raptors in a Series 5 Promo. Category:Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Series 5 Category:Creatures in captivity Category:Dinosaur Category:Raptor Category:Cretaceous Creatures